The Play
by stary202
Summary: Crossdressing, yaoi/shonen- ai, and stars, Naruto and Sasuke. What more could you ask for. Well, how about throwing in some crazed yaoi fan-girls? Now that's what I call a play. SasuNaru and GaaraLee. Sakura is my friend from DeviantArt, not from Naruto.


Warning this is yaoi (BoyxBoy) so if you don't like it then don't read this.  
Also There isn't just SasuNaru there is also a bit of GararaLee.

Chapter 1- The festival

"Man, why won't you girls give up already?" says a blonde, spikey haired ninja.  
"Because youstill won't stop so we can put the frills on, will you!" yells Sakura an a bunch of other girls, including SakuraC (a friend of mine from and me, from Naruto's class.  
"No way in hell that I'm going to slow down!" yells the blonde ninja ,while trying to escape, "Why don't you get Sasuke to wear this stupid outfit!?"  
"Because the class picked you." Yells a girl with waist low, bubble-gum pink hair, named Sakura, "Now get back here, Naruto!"  
"Nooooooo!" whinnes/ yells the blonde ninja named Naruto.  
Flashback

The village of Kohana spring festival was coming up and class 108, Naruto's class, had decided to do a play. "It's about a younge girl , named Leanne, who falls in love with the prince but the kingdom rules stait that a mere commoner can not marry royalty. So her love is forbidden and…"  
"Okay okay, Stary we get it. Can we please decide who gets to play which parts already." Whines Naruto.  
"Fine, okay then. This is how were gonna decide who gets what parts." I explained calmly, " I'll write all the characters on the board and then we'll all vote for who'll be who. Okay?"  
Everyone nodded then we started voting. Each person put the name of the person they wanted and put it in the box of the character they wanted them to be. There was a separate box for each character( this probably doesn't make sense but oh well).  
After everyone was done voting, I talley up the results. I said, " Now everyone put your faces down while I write the results on the board. When everyone looked up and gasped at the who would play Leanne, except the yaoi fan- girls in the back who just squeeled and giggles. These were the results…  
Prince- Sasuke King-Gaara Queen- Lee  
Princesses- Sakura, Ino, and Hinata Leanne's best friend, Sahara- Stary Leanne's step mother-SakuraC (not an evil step mother) Leanne- Naruto

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata bowed out gracefully and didn't put up much of a fuss because they knew they would just have to face facts soon or later. So they all decided that they would make the costumes as well as play the princesses. Naruto just looked at Sasuke who was heading out of the room, while turning a little pink,and blushed a deep red. SakuraC and I were over joyed that we actually got pick for parts in the play.  
Everyone was now busy preparing for the play. Hinata was tailoring Tsunade's dress while the others practiced their lines. "What!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He had yelled so loudly that everyone turned to the dressing room door to see what was wrong. " There is no way I'm wearing this!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door, wearing a orange and blue miny skirt with a matching top. Sakura, SakuraC, me, and a bunch of fan-girls quickly followed after him.  
Flashback ended

Chapter 2- The Confession

Naruto had slown down because he was almost out of breath. He stopped by a tree to ly down. "Man, why do I have to wear this." Naruto wimpered while looking down at his clothes.  
"Oi, dope!" He heard someone call from above him. He thought it was one of the fan- girls so he jumped back about two feet. Then ,to his surprise, a raven hair boy, dressed in a prince out fit of dark blue and silver, jumped down from the tree.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto said loud, but shyly. He had then noticed what Sasuke was wearing. He started to laugh and said, "Nice costume Sasuke." With a few tears in his eyes. Sasuke blushed and looked down at Naruto. He smirked and kneeled down ,on top of Naruto( you can probably guess what possision they're in )and said, "Pretty nice clothes yourself."  
Naruto started Turning a deep maroon when he noticed the position they were in and started to say, "Sasuke, why are you…" but was cut off by the other boy's lips. Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's bottom lip and slowly entered his mouth. Naruto just laid there, blushing and not putting up much of a fight. Sasuke's tounge tangled with Naruto's as he kissed him. He then broke the kiss, they're mouths still connected by a string of saliva.  
"Wh…y… did… you.. kiss me.. Sasuke" Naruto stuttered.  
"Because you were just to cute to resist, dressed like that." Sasuke said with a smirk while getting up.  
" But.. don't you like Sakura or Ino?" Naruto questioned.  
" Nope, I only love you," Sasuke said calmly as Naruto began to turn red again. Sasuke chuckled because Naruto so looked adorable when he was embarrassed, which only made Naruto turn more red. "What about you? How do you feel about me?" Sasuke said with all seriousness. "I…I…I love you too!" Naruto almost nearly shouted as his face grew red again. Sasuke just chuckled some more at his new found lover( ).   
Naruto then heard the voices of the girls. "It's them!" Naruto said out loud. He stumbled to his feet, still a little shaken about what had happened a few moments ago. As he got ready to start running, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Where are you going Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Where else? I'm running away from those girls. They want to try and put frills on this ,already embarrassing, outfit." Naruto said angrily. Not knowing that two people were watching them the whole time. "Ah. But I think it would look cute on you," Sasuke faked whinned, "Will you let them put it on you for me?" he wimpered like a puppy.  
Naruto then gave in and said, "Fine."  
The girls then came and saw Naruto already getting up and going back to the academy. The all said, "Huh???" in unison. "I'll let you put on the firrls," Naruto said, his back stilled turned and walking to the academy. Sakura and the other fan-girls all squeeled with joy, then, ran over to Naruto and rushed him over to the dressing rooms. But Sakura was curious as to how Sasuke got Naruto to say yes. Sasuke just chuckled at the sight of Naruto being carried off by the fan-girls.  
"Sasuke, How did you get Naruto to say yes to us putting the frills on his outfit?" Sakura questioned.  
"I just… I just told him something. That's all," Sauke said, still wiping of some tears of laughter, as he walked to the academy.  
"Well, if you say so." Sakura said, while rushing after Naruto to help them put the frills on.  
When Naruto got back he saw that he wasn't the only one being forced to wear a dress. Lee was stuggling with some other fan- girls who were trying to get him to wear the dress that they had picked for the queen. Naruto glanced at Gaara ,who was wearing the king's outfit, who was staring at Lee and almost smiling. Gaara had then noticed Naruto, who was laughing at the sight he saw, and turned away and began to turn red. Naruto was then pushed into the dressing room.

Chapter 3- The Play

Naruto, SakuraC, and I, stared out at the huge crowd we had. It looked as if all of Kohana was here to see the play. Even Tsunadae( probably not spelled write) was here.  
"Man, there sure is a big crowd." Naruto said with a bit of nervousness.  
"Yeah," SakuraC and I said in unison.  
Sasuke then came over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder, which made him jump because of his nervousness.  
"Oi, dope." Sasuke said with a smirk because the way Naruto had just acted.  
"Hey Sasuke. And don't call me that," said Naruto.  
"We're gonna leave now," said SakuraC as she pushed me away.  
"Wait! Why are you leaving?" Naruto said innocently.  
"Well, we thought you guys might wants some time alone." Said SakuraC.  
"What makes you think we need time alone? It's not like we like( AKA-love) each other." Naruto said, making it very ahvious that he was lying.  
SakuraC and I leaned over to them and SakuraC whispered in Sasuke's ear and I whispered in Naruto's ear, "We already know you to are lovers. We saw you kissing by the tree."( referring back to when it said, "Not knowing that two people were watching them the whole time." Back at the end of chapter 2)   
Naruto and Sasuke just stood there ,red as tomatos until Naruto spoke up.  
"You….You….You did." Naruto studdered.  
"Yep." said SakuraC, a little joyful at how red they had gotten.  
"But don't worry, we won't tell anyone." I said as SakuraC and I walked off to go get ready for the play, still giggling from how funny the two boys had looked.  
" Do you think SakuraC and Stary won't tell anyone." Naruto asked Sasuke, while starring at him with his deep blue eyes.  
"Well, I don't … think so," Sasuke said turning his head and blushing some because of how cute Naruto looked at that moment.  
They both stopped blushing when they heard the announcements say, "5 minutes till the play, " Leanne and the Prince (thought of the name just now)" starts in the autatorium."  
"Well, let's do our best." said Naruto.  
"Sure," said Sasuke who then leant over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "I can't wait for our kissing scene at the end." He then walked off leaving Naruto, as red as a cherry, standing there.

Chapter 4- Afterwards

As the people walked out of the athatorium, you could her some people saying, "Ohhh I just loved the kissing scene at the end between Leanne and the prince. Ohh yeah that was great but I liked when the step mother said that she approved of their marrage, the best."  
You could see Stary crowded with girls and guys asking her questions like, "How did you come up with the play?" And "When's your next one because I want to come to it?"  
You could also see the queen and the king making out in the closet. But most of all, if you looked out the window, you could see Leanne and the Prince kissing under the cherry tree where their first kiss was. The End

---------------------------

This was a gift to my friend ChibiSakuraChan. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
